Internet has been widely used for acquiring information, and a reference can be made to various pieces of information by accessing a Web site through World Wide Web (WWW) server from a computer. The Web site accessed by the computer includes, for example, a top Web page (i.e., a home page) and a plurality of linked Web pages. Location information about Web pages associated with each other by a link is useful information. There has been created a link tree showing the nature of a link structure. JP-A-2004-213692 discloses a related art digital copier that creates a link tree. For example, when printing a home page by tracing a link, the related art digital copier creates a link tree representing a link by means of taking the link tree as a final page at the time of printing of the home page and prints the created link tree.